The Events after RE2
by Mikeol
Summary: Leon and Claire are escaping the horrors of the police station when a new threat comes to get them...


Resident Evil- After the Events of RE2  
  
---This is what would have happened after the events of Resident Evil 2. William is dead, Sherry is cured and the surviving three are about to face their next adventure.  
  
Claire sat back on her heels, she could finally relax. She looked over at Leon. Leon had been there with her, the entire time. How could he be so calm? "Leon." she said. She wanted to ask him, but thought better of it. Half of her couldn't believe what had just happened. Sherry sat up, her skin was still a greyish color, but it looked better than it had. "Claire," Sherry started. "Are my mom or dad.?" Sherry looked like she new the answer. "I'm sorry Sherry, there was no way." Sherry eyes grew teary. Claire leaned over to hug Sherry. Sherry began to cry into Claire black shirt, Claire let her do it. She felt so sorry for her. "I'm gonna go check the front," Leon said to Claire. She watched as the rookie walked trough the train door. Opened and then closed, Leon disappeared into the front car.  
"It's just us three, Sherry. You, Me and Leon."  
"What will happen to me?" Sherry asked. Claire was wondering that same thing. She would probably stay with Leon; Claire still had to find her brother, Chris.  
"I don't know what will happen, Sherry. No one really knows what will happen to them."  
Sherry got to her feet. She started to take off the coat Claire had given to her, she undid the last button and handed it to Claire, as she took it, she looked at the back, "Made in Heaven" it said. She began to think of when she first bought it, then she heard a knock on the roof of the car.  
  
KNOCK-KNOCK!  
  
"What was that?" the two of them said. Their attention was on the panel the knocking had come from. They waited, waiting for it to happen again. A few seconds later, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! The panel began to cave in as the knocking happened. Leon came in from the front car, "What the hell is-" "Shhh- Leon," Claire whispered. "Stay there, don't move." Claire stood in front of Sherry, put a fresh clip her Sub-machine gun and got ready to shoot at whatever it was knocking on the panel. Leon started to do so, but he had no gun. "Claire," Leon tried to signal to her. She started looking around for a gun, she saw her Grenade Launcher lying on the ground. She turned to grab it, another series of knocking on the panel, just as the Grenade Launcher was in her grasp, the panel burst. "Claire-" Leon shouted, she turned. A Licker burst through the panel, saliva dripping off of its huge piston tongue, it turned to face Leon and the two of them disappeared into the front car. The door closed again. "Claire!" Leon was shouting, she could hear the Licker destroying the controls in the front. She grabbed the Grenade Launcher and ran for the front. "Stay here Sherry," she said as she ran for the door. She reached for the handle, just then she heard deep, irregular breathing, and felt it, hot on her head. Claire froze, she looked up and saw the bodies of two other Lickers, their corpses, as if turned inside out, revealing their muscles, their brains. She heard the continued screams from the front car. "Sherry," Claire whispered. Sherry looked over toward her. "Come hear, fast, quiet." Sherry got up and ran over toward Claire, she tripped, and caught herself. The Lickers heard, they both jumped down and pounced on Claire. The first one pinning her down, the second going after Sherry. Claire felt scratches on her left arm; they felt like they went deep. She looked at Sherry as best as she could, she was backed into a wall. Claire looked at her Sub-machine gun; she reached, got it, too late. The Licker noticed, he picked up one big hand and cut Claire on the stomach-  
  
"Ahh," It hurt, dear God it hurt, but it gave her the opening she needed. She still held the gun, she turned it, fired on the Licker until it fell, lifeless on her feet. "Claire!" She turned to Sherry, she was held to the wall, the Licker saw what Claire had did to the other Licker and jumped over to her, Claire fired, the Licker jumped to the ceiling, dodging her shot. She fired again, again, the Licker dodged. "Damn," she tried to fire again, but the clip was empty. She looked at the Licker, then at the Grenade Launcher she had gotten to give to Leon. Claire dove, the Licker followed, just behind her. Just as she hit the floor, she turned, the Licker was on her. AS fast as she could, she fired. An explosion blasted from Claire's lap, a bang echoed as the corpse of the Licker hit the wall of the train. Blood splattered the wall; the body stuck, then slowly fell, dragging a trail of blood to the floor. "Leon, I'm coming," Claire shouted into the front car. She ran past the hole in the roof, hoping there were no more Lickers. She opened the door and scanned the room for Leon. When she finally saw him, he was tossed over to the side of the room; scratches ran up and down his body. She looked to other side of the room for the Licker. His body also lay, not moving. Leon had ripped piping from the ceiling of the train car and stabbed it through the Lickers exposed brain. Blood was spread throughout the whole of the car, Claire let out a sigh of relief. Claire bent down to Leon, "Are you okay?" Leon eyes opened, he was clutching a cut across his chest, bandages crudely tied around him. "Here, take this," Claire handed him a first aid spray. "Thank you, Claire," he got up, used the spray and came to the back car to check on Sherry, Claire followed. "The controls aren't working, were going to have to walk. Do you know where we're going anyway?" Leon asked. "No, I don't even know where to begin looking for Chris." she trailed off. She had gotten a fax meant for Chris, he was supposed to go to the Umbrella HQ in Europe, but that was in. Europe. "Lets just get out of Racoon City, to the next train station, we'll see were we get from then.  
  
-Mikeol  
  
This is my first Fan Fiction, I hope you guys like it. I haven't played CODE: Veronica or Nemesis so I don't know where they tie in, but I did my best to make the stories tie into each other, I'm sorry for any thing that may be confusing those die-hards that have played the others. I'll be writing more RE stories, so if you like this look for more by me. Just read this and try to fun with it! : ) 


End file.
